Voice over IP (VoIP), as an example, is being supported by some new or emerging wireless networks. During a VoIP or voice call (or VoIP session), a voice Codec may typically generate voice data or voice packets to be transmitted across the network (e.g., via a base station or other infrastructure node) to another station or VoIP endpoint during an active (or listen) period for the mobile station. In some cases, silence indication (SID) frames may be transmitted by a mobile station during a silence period to allow for comfort noise to be generated at the receiving station. Also, other types of voice transmissions, other than VoIP, may also transmit voice data, and transmit a silence indication during a silence period.